JOYday Event : Lovely Couple in Hawaii
by ISungyi
Summary: "Hi, my name is Jo Kyuhyun. Sungmin's boyfrend" "Aku hanya mencoba menegaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Jangan menyudutkan aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka" / Special for JOyer day event / Yaoi / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


**_-Isungyi present-_**

**Lovely Couple in Hawaii**

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Super Junior member

Genre :

Rommance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning :

_Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL_

TYPO(S)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir putih. Panas terik matahari yang membakar kulit mulusnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya khawatir. _Namja_ manis itu terdiam menatap hamparan laut biru yang membentang di depannya. Menikmati pesona pantai Hawai yang baru pertama kalinya ia kunjungi.

Angin sepoi meniup tiap helai rambut kecoklatannya. Membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin menggoda setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tangan putihnya yang kini berubah kecoklatan meraih sebotol minuman dingin yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin meneguk minuman itu dengan rakus, kedua _onyx_nya yang terhalang kacamata hitam tidak pernah lepas menatap laut biru yang terus menggodanya untuk berselancar.

"_Hyung,_ kau tidak mau berselancar lagi? _Whoooah,_ Hawai benar-benar menyenangkan" Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping tubuh berisi Sungmin. Bersandar pada bahu telanjang Sungmin yang mulai kering terbakar matahari.

"Kau mau? Terlalu lama bermain di pantai akan membuatmu dehidrasi" Sungmin menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Siwon tersenyum, menerima pemberian Sungmin dan segera meneguknya dengan rakus. "_Hyung, _ Kyuhyun sudah menghubungimu? Harusnya mereka sudah datang, kenapa belum sampai?" Siwon melirik jam tangan anti airnya, tubuhnya yang basah masih bersandar di tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Mungkin mereka masih istirahat di hotel" Sungmin menyahuti ucapan Siwon tanpa menatapnya. _Namja_ Lee itu hanya mengulum senyumnya tipis sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Choi Siwon menuju ke lautan.

"Yaa _hyung,_ jangan pergi seenaknya. Dasar!" teriak Siwon kesal karena tubuh _six-pacs_nya terpaksa harus mencium tanah karena gerakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

Sungmin bukan tak mendengar teriakan _dongsaeng_nya, dia hanya tidak ingin menanggapi ocehan kesal Choi Siwon. Sungmin melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, tubuh _half naked_nya segera Ia satukan dengan dinginnya lautan. Sungmin meraih papan _surfing_nya, perlahan berenang ketengah menantang ombak yang datang kepadanya.

"_Huwaaaaaaa_!" Teriaknya lantang membelah lautan.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah. Perjalanan yang harusnya singkat harus tertunda karena kendaraanya terjebak kemacetan. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, berulang kali memukul-mukul ponselnya yang tiba-tiba mati karena kekurangan daya.

"Ryeowook-_ah,_ aku boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Kyuhyun menarik ujung kaos Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya.

"_Ya, magnae,_ tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk bicara dengan Yesung _hyung?"_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Dasar pelit, aku kan hanya pinjam sebentar untuk memberi kabar pada Sungmin _hyung,_ dia pasti akan kesal jika aku terlambat menghubunginya. Ayolah _hyung~"_ Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Sebagai _magnae_ dia akan selalu bersikap manis jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, semua member Suju juga sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan _magnae_ kesayangan mereka itu.

"Bukan salahku jika ponselmu mati. Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain _game_ terus-terusan dan lupa mengisi baterainya?" Ryeowook beringsut mengabaikan Kyuhyun._ Namja_ jangkung itu hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah jika Sungmin akan menyambutnya dengan muka masam ketika melihatnya. Memang salahnya, jika ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak perlu susah-susah mengingat men_charge_ ponselnya, karena Sungmin pasti akan mengingatkannya, tapi jika Sungmin tidak ada? Hal yang paling sederhanapun bisa ia lupakan. Kyuhyun ber-_sigh_ pelan, menatap Eunhyuk yang tak ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran dua _magnae_ mereka.

"_Hyung~"_

_ "Amdwae._ Terakhir kau memakai teleponku, tagihan teleponku naik drastis, jangan coba-coba merengek padaku Cho." Tutup Eunhyuk tanpa ampun.

"Baiklah, tapi jika Sungmin _hyung _marah padaku, maka itu semua adalah salah kalian!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, menaikkan sebelah bibirnya untuk mengancam. Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela Vann. Harusnya Hawai menjadi tempat sempurna untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama Sungminnya, tetapi gara-gara ponsel sialan itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan melewati liburannya dengan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 4 jam perjalanan, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk telah sampai di pantai Waikiki Hawai. Udara panas langsung menyapa mereka. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berteriak girang. Rasa-rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan kebebasan seperti sekarang.

"Eunhyuk -_ah, _Ryeowook-_ah, magnae!"_ Donghae berteriak girang. _Namja_ dengan wajah kekanakan itu segera berlari dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Disusul kemudian Siwon dan juga Shindong yang menyambut mereka.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat sembari memamerkan senyuman menawannya, "Bagaimana perjalannanmu?" Tanya sembari memukul pelan perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terlalu baik, jalanan macet, kami jadi terlambat." Ujarnya sembari membalas senyuman Siwon.

Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya di tubuh Siwon kemudian beralih memeluk Shindong dan Donghae bergantian, "Di mana dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada ketiga _hyung_nya, kedua _obsidian_nya bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang lebih dari 3 hari tidak ditemuinya.

"Sepertinya tadi 'dia' berselacar." Siwon menjawab seadanya. Tanpa menyebutkan namapun Siwon sudah tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kangin_ hyung_ juga bersama dengan Sungmin _hyung?_ Mereka bersama?" Ryeowook berteriak spontan, membuat Kyuhyun seketika itu menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang. Donghae memukul pelan perut Ryeowook dengan sikunya. Menyadarkan Ryeowook akan tatapan berbahaya dari _magnae_ yang ada di depannya.

"_A~ Aniya,_ Kangin _hyung_ sedang berada di pantai. Ayolah,, kalian baru datang, jangan terlalu tegang." Shindong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti _hyung-hyung_nya untuk bersenang-senang menyapa lautan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua _orbs_nya menangkap _siluet_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya_. Namja_ itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu _halfnaked_ dan sedang bersama dengan seorang pria asing. Dari pakaiannya Kyuhyun tahu jika _namja_ itu adalah seorang pelatih selancar, tapi jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak suka caranya berinteraksi dengan kekasihnya.

_Namja_ asing itu berdiri di belakang Sungmin. menempelkan pipinya di sisi sebelah kiri kepala Sungmin. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sungmin, namun terkadang juga berpindah ke pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, matanya nyalang menatap lurus tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Eh bukankah itu Sungmin _hyung? HYUUUUNG~~"_ Ryeowook berteriak lantang, lagi-lagi dengan gaya spontan khasnya. Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam _namja_ yang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Sungmin menyadari adanya Kyuhyun di antara mereka. Namun _namja_ itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan memilih melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan Joseph.

"Dia siapa _hyung?"_ Ryeowook membuka pertanyaan.

"Dia Joseph, pelatih selancar kami. Dia pemain selancar yang hebat tidak perlu cemas." Jelas jawaban itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, tapi Siwon sengaja menambah kata 'tidak perlu cemas' untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak kesal.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan penjelasan _hyung_nya. Ia memilih melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan juga Joseph. Member Super Junior yang lain hanya bisa menatap awas ke arah mereka, hanya berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertindak tanpa akal sehat.

"Ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras, membuat Sungmin dan Joseph menoleh bersamaan. "Hai _hyung,_ senang bisa berselancar?" Kyuhyun menyapa dengan nada sinisnya, membuat Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah karena Joseph menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dengan raut kebingungan.

"Joseph, _this is Kyuhyun. Jo Kyuhyun. He's Super Junior member too, the youngest" _Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebelum suasana diantara mereka menjadi semakin canggung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"_Hi, my name is Jo Kyuhyun. Sungmin's boyfriend"_ Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya tanpa beban.

Baik Sungmin dan Joseph sama-sama melebarkan kedua mata mereka, "_What? Boyfriend? Is that real Sungmin?" _Sungmin menerjap-nerjapkan kedua matanya, belum sempat ia menjelaskan, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyela.

"_Ofcourse, that's real. We are couple. The real couple."_ Ujarnya menyeringai. Joseph hanya bisa menelan salivanya melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari _namja_ jangkung yang ada di depannya. Padahal dia baru saja merasa Sungmin adalah _namja_ yang menarik. Hawai bukanlah Korea, menyukai sesama jenis bukan hal yang aneh di sana. Joseph berpikir bahwa sayang sekali Sungmin sudah memiliki pacar, padahal dia berencana untuk mendekatinya dan menjadikannya sebagai pacar.

"_I think Sungmin doesn't have a boyfriend. Hey, you never tell me about that."_ Joseph menyenggol lengan Sungminm berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joseph.

_"You did'nt tell him about this baby? Oh my,, you are so mean, honey"_ Kyuhyun berlagak kesal sembari meraih pinggang Sungmin, sengaja memamerkan kemesraannya di depan Joseph. _Namja_ itu menjadi sedikit gerah dengan sikap pamer Kyuhyun, maka ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"_Okay, I got it. Sungmin I should go. Your surfing skill is getting better now. Bye"_

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum ramah dan membiarkan Joseph meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun. Setelah punggung_ namja_ asing itu menghilang di balik kerumunan, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"_Waeyo?_ Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah." Kyuhyun berucap santai.

Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkannya, namun sebelum Sungmin menjauh, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Kau marah?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam "merasa menyesal sekarang?" sungutnya tidak bersahabat.

"_Aniya.._ aku hanya berusaha melindungi hal yang jadi milikku." Sahut Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin mendengus pelan menatap kedua _hezel_ Kyuhyun. Kedua iris itu berubah terang ketika sinar matahari menyinarinya tanpa penghalang, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin menyukai kedua iris itu.

"Kau ceroboh. Bagaimana jika Joseph menyebarkan berita itu? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengar? Super Junior sudah cukup banyak menuai skandal, jangan malah menambahnya." Lagi-lagi hal yang sama yang menjadi kekhawatiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya masih menatap tajam wajah kekasihnya, "Bagaimana jika pria itu menyatakan cinta kepadamu? Bagaimana jika dia merebutmu dariku? Apa kau tidak pernah terpikir sampai ke sana? Aku hanya mencoba menegaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Jangan menyudutkan aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

"Dia tidak~"

"Dia menyukaimu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Lihat dirimu. Bertelanjang dada, memakai celana pendek, rambut basah, dada mengkilat, semua yang melihat juga tahu, pria itu menyukaimu Ming. Aku _namja_, aku _seme,_ aku tahu bagaimana tatapan liar pria itu ketika melihatmu."

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, bertengkar dengan _magnae_ itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. _Namja_ manis itu pun memilih untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyunnya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun berteriak meminta perhatian, "Aku merindukanmu." Lanjutnya berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jika merindukanku kenapa sama sekali tidak menghubungiku?" Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, nada suaranya datar namun terasa menyakitkan di telinga Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, "Sudahlah, aku mengerti" lanjutnya kemudian kembali beranjak.

**Sreeeeettt**

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan kekarnya mengunci tubuh setengah telanjang Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Sungmin memberontak, _namja_ manis itu sibuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tempat umum. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka?

"Haaahh.. hangatnya… Hawai sangat menyenangkan" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, kedua tangannya masih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, seolah mengabaikan gerakan Sungmin yang makin kuat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kyu.. lepas!" Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun setelah 5 menit, Sungmin mengakhiri usahanya. _Namja_ manis itu tidak menolak, namun juga tidak membalas. Hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang juga sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming." Kyuhyun berbisisk lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menyatukan bibir mereka singkat sebelum kembali memeluk kekasihnya.

"Ini sudah 7 tahun. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, mengingat masa lalu yang mereka alami. "Maaf." Ujarnya kemudian, "Aku masih sering kekanak-kanakan di depanmu."

Sungmin hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Kedua tangannya kini mulai terangkat untuk mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku suka dirimu yang kekanak-kanakan" jawab Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, "Aku suka semuanya tentang dirimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "Apa ini berarti aku dimaafkan?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, "Hanya setelah kau memberikan koleksi _wine_mu yang paling mahal untukku."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum senang, "Apapun untukmu sayang. Aku sudah bawakan dua botol _wine_ku yang paling mahal. Aku sengaja menyiapkannya untukmu, sekalian untuk merayakan hari jadi kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan seringaiannya.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, seringaian Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggunya, namun sebelum dia bertanya Kyuhyun terlanjur membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman panjang._ Namja_ jangkung itu terus menekan bibir Sungmin dan mendominasinya. Menuntun lengan Sungmin agar menggantung di lehernya. Sungmin ingin menolak, tetapi bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menghipnotisnya. Sungmin tidak sempat berpikir tentang apapun, _namja_ manis itu hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi untuk membalas ciuman hebat kekasihnya.

"Kyuh.. kau membuatku kehabisan nafas." Sungmin sedikit terengah setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya.

"Itu belum seberapa sayang. Aku berniat melakukan lebih padamu."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sungmin curiga

"Tidak ada, hanya berniat membuatmu mengandung anak-anakku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tertawa keras.

**Pletaaaaak**

"Aku _namja_ dan aku tidak mau hamil. Kalau kau mau punya anak, hamil saja sendiri. Dasar bodoh!" sungut Sungmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Apa salahnya dicoba? Kau suka anak-anakkan? Kita lakukan _nde?_ Ini Hawai Ming,_ nde? Nde?"_ Kyuhyun merengek di depan kekasihnya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sekali saja."

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Apa Ming?"

"Aku mau. Tapi sekali saja. Aku tidak ingin perjalanan liburan ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan karena aku kesulitan berjalan."

Kyuhyun tersneyum penuh kemenangan, "Tenang saja sayang, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa kecuali nikmat. Lagipula kalau kau tidak bisa jalan, aku akan menggendongmu."

Sungmin mendesah pelan, mungkin dia salah telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia juga tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kyuhyun. Meski berulang kali Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seenaknya, tapi Kyuhyun juga sering membuatnya bahagia. Sungmin sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Mencintai semua yang ada pada Kyuhyunnya.

**FIN**

**Happy anniversary Kyumin**

**_Meski FF ini bukan FF yang istimewah, tapi semoga FF ini bisa memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi JOYer yang membaca ^^_**

**_Keep Calm and Love Kyumin_**

**_PS : untuk nama pelatih surfing, aku hanya mengira-ngira, dari credit upload'an foto super junior ketika berselancar ^^_**

**(sby, 130712)**


End file.
